I wasn't expecting that
by bonesmad
Summary: Funny how a life can change in just the blinking of an eye


It was only a smile but my heart it went wild  
and I wasn't expecting that  
just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed 

The first second he'd seen her it had struck him. So much so that he'd almost forgotten the ruse he was trying to pull. Her hair glowed around her in the harsh light, and her face took his breath away. She had been smiling for a split second, probably at the thought of finding a survivor in the midst of this carnage, but it was a soul shattering smile and it had changed his life.

"Wait five minutes..." he thought he heard her say as she walked away. He was still seeing stars. He couldn't speak. His hand moved to his lips, still warm, then down to his collar where she'd grabbed him. if his heart hadn't still been racing he would have thought he'd imagined it. She'd kissed him here is the cover of the Neverland jungle. She had kissed him.

I wasn't expecting that  
Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine  
I wasn't expecting that

She'd known from the second she saw him that there was something off about him. Obviously that had turned out to be true. He'd been lying his ass off, but then he came clean. She watched him as he let the real man out. Captain Hook. So different to the man she'd been shown as she grew up. Yet just as sly with a real darkness in his eyes.

"As you wish..." he muttered as her heart skipped a beat. He'd become a permanent fixture behind her shoulder over the last few weeks, and oddly enough she found it incredibly comforting. His hand on the small of her back was becoming a small highlight now. He was pushing that image of the old big nosed cartoon further and further from her mind with every passing minute.

You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that"

"Sleep well?" she sat straight up at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing in here!" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well love it is my cabin." He said throwing himself down on a chair by the wall.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to wake you I just needed to get my star charts."

"Then why are you still here."

"Gorgeous woman lying in my bed. Why would I leave?" he winked at her.

She threw his pillow across the room getting him right on the head as the Jolly Rodger rocked too and fro.

"I just needed a breather from your... loving parents." She looked at him properly for a second, his face was grey and tired looking, Neverland had taken it out of him too. She shuffled over a bit and taking a second took a deep breath and opened her mouth again.

"You should lie down for a bit." She shrugged. His eyebrow raised a fraction. "The beds big enough for two."

"Don't I know it love." He winked standing up.

"Watch it pirate." She said even though a smile spread across her face. 

I thought love wasn't meant to last,  
I thought you were just passing through

She would never tell anyone but the moment he came back with the bean was one of the happiest moments of her life. Someone actually came back to her. Came back for her.

They'd finally started getting on and then suddenly he was gone, she'd been half expecting that. Everyone left eventually. Yet he'd come back.

If I ever get the nerve to ask  
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? 

He watched as she hugged Henry close to her, kissing the top of his head. He'd watched as she fought evil after evil, took on challenge after challenge. He watched as she grew more powerful and as she grew to accept herself. She was the most perfect creature he'd ever met, the most amazing woman he'd ever come across and she still gave him the time of day.

I wasn't expecting that  
It was only a word, it was almost mis-heard  
'Cause I wasn't expecting that

"Good" the word swam around his head as he watched the car drive away. The fog had surrounded him before he'd even realised that she was gone. That word was still the only thing on his mind. He was almost unsure she'd even said it, she'd been so against giving into him. then she'd taken his breath away with a single word.

But it came without fear, a month turned into a year  
And I wasn't expecting that 

"Congratulations on your new apartment Hook"

"Thank you Charming!" he said raising a glass.

"It only took you a year." Snow said taking a drink from her own glass.

"What can I say Granny's is homey." He turned to find her looking out the window. "So, do you approve Swan?"

"It'll do Killian." She grinned.

I thought love wasn't meant to last,  
I thought you were just passing through

They sat in the now empty apartment his hook slung over her shoulder. She looked up at him from her position lower down the couch.

"So that's it, you're staying?" she said quietly.

"well yes. I was always staying."

"But now you have a place, an apartment..."

"A home." He finished, his good hand coming over to lace fingers with her.

"Home?"

"Aye, most definitely. And I don't mean these four walls." He smiled at her. She blushed

"I should get home." She said, but made no attempt to move, her eyes following his fingers as they made circles on her skin.

"You know I never thought I'd get used to solid ground again. But I'm glad I weighed anchor."

If I ever get the nerve to ask  
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?  
I wasn't expecting that 

"Swan, I will never know what I did to get a second chance like you."

"I would hazard a guess and say it was all that pillaging and pirating." She grinned and pulled the rope that hoisted the sails, just like she'd been thought. The small boat soared over the water and away from Storybrooke.

"Aye that'll be it all right. Repayment for my sins." She smiled.

It was a stunning day and they'd taken the boat out early in the morning. She'd given it to him for his birthday, a pet project to occupy him as he adjusted. Now "The Mini Rodger" was the finest sailboat in all the town.

She pulled out a picnic basket and patted the rug beside her for him to sit down.

"This has been the perfect day." He sat facing her. "With my perfect girl."

"You're going to get soppy now are you pirate."

"I shall confess I did think about it, but then I decided I would simply skip all that and just give you this." He held out a small box. Her smile widened impossibly.

Isn't it strange how a life can be changed  
in the flicker of the sweetest smile

"All ready?" she wringed her hands once more than looked up at the mirror. He father stood at the door beaming at her. "Oh Emma."

She stopped for a second and looked at the pride in his eyes, the light in his smile. It made her think back to the first smile Hook had thrown her years ago in what was literally another world. that was when everything had started.

"I am definitely ready." She nodded.

We were married in spring  
You know I wouldn't change a thing  
Without an innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed, 

She hung the picture up, six months ago now. Henry beamed from his position as best man, She and Killian were turned in to each other as they exchanged rings, their smiles mirroring each other. She could see her parents smiling up at them and almost all of Storybrooke filling out the rest of the picture. She'd never be able to thank Archie enough for catching the moment, and now it was blown up in black and white in their sitting room. They'd gotten married in the forest, claiming that they thought it would be beautiful, neither admitting it was an ode to their first kiss.

If you'd not took a chance on a little romance  
When I wasn't expecting that  
Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone  
And I wasn't expecting that

"Be good! Make sure you call when you get there."

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Henry will be in New York next week so he'll visit the two of you!"

"Henry just happens to be in New York next week does he?" she put a hand on her hip.

"Grace wants to take James to the zoo." She shrugged

"Nice timing."

"What have we said about the sarcasm Liam." He said shutting the boot.

"Sorry Dad."

"Now Swan, let them go!" Killian said wrapping an arm around her.

The twins climbed into the yellow beetle and rolled down the windows.

"Thanks dad! I promise we'll call when we get there! We're meeting Roland for dinner later anyway!"

"Very good Princess! Talk soon." He said beaming at her.

"Goodbye! Mind your brother Ava!" she waved. He pulled her close and hugged her as the car went out of sight.

And when the nurses they came, said its come back again  
I wasn't expecting that

She sat by the bed and took his hook in her hand.

"Maybe we should take that off." The nurse said.

"No he wouldn't like that. It's part of him." she blinked back the tears.

"Are you alright mom." Henry said coming back into the private room, followed by Dr Whale Jr.

"Yes, I'm ok. He's four hundred and five. I knew this was coming."

Then you closed your eyes, took my heart by surprise  
And I wasn't expecting that!

She kissed his forehead and curled up on the hospital bed beside him.

"You're squashing me Swan." He muttered.

"Shut up Pirate I'm tired."

"It wasn't a bad life was it Swan."

"You only spent fifty years of it with me." She said snuggling into his chest.

"There turned out to be the only fifty years that mattered."

They lay in silence for a while, letting the noise of the hospital wash over them.

"I am not long for this world Swan."

"I know Killian." She shuffled and looked up at him. "Not a day will go by where I don't think of you."

"Good."


End file.
